


The Car

by KingLeo



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Just a drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 11:29:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8399950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingLeo/pseuds/KingLeo
Summary: McCree has 2 vehicles, one that runs and one he works on. Based on a conversation from the R76 discord.





	

Everyone who knew him made fun of McCree's beat up truck. 

It wasn't a classic model or anything, just a run down hunk of junk well past it's prime. The engine wheezed and rattled, and sometimes belched smoke before it would start up. McCree was the only one who knew the exact sequence required to start it, though he tried to explain it to anyone who wanted to try. 

“Y'gotta pump the gas a couple times 'fore you hit the starter. She won't come up the first time, so you gotta shift through a couple gears, hit it again, feather the gas one more time'n she should start. Now, t'keep'er going, y'gotta ease off the break'n get'er rollin...” and it seemed to go on and on. 

Truth be told, the truck was McCree's actually working vehicle. Tucked away in a garage was an old model sports car, one of the earlier hover models to come out. When others found out about it, they asked him why he owned a car older than he was. McCree'd just laugh and say he had a soft spot for the classic junker. 

The engine block had been pulled out and rested in a chain sling so he could better work on it and reach the components still inside the car more easily. He'd had to find replacement parts anywhere he could, and figure out how to change out some components entirely if he couldn't. 

Less than a handful of people understood his labor of love. It wasn't the car itself, it was who it had belonged to. He'd ridden in this very car when he'd been taken from the high security prison to an Overwatch base for the first time. From the driver's seat, the man that would become his commander and friend had coaxed him to talk, and in the long hours of their drive, started him on the path he still kept to. Years after Gabriel Reyes' death, his words still rang in McCree's ears. 

He didn't think he'd ever finish the car, and even if he did, he couldn't bring himself to drive it. But sometimes he would sit in the passenger seat and lean back, close his eyes, and remember the good times.


End file.
